Fixation
by shineysun
Summary: In which Harry and Draco are in detention, Draco's butt is explored, Harry is freaked out, McGonagall is disturbed, and Draco's butt gets a serious groping.


FIXATION

A Harry Potter fanfiction by sunnyshiney

Written September 21, 2003

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be.

Author's Notes: this is dedicated to ANGELA, aka angelee on ffn, for getting me into the spirit of Harry Potter slash.  J  You kick astounding amounts of ass, darling.  Also my first attempt at any form of semi-published fiction, so Harry and Draco are kind of out of charcter.  R&R, please!

=snip=  
It was another lazy afternoon at Hogwarts castle. The sun was shining merrily, a cool breeze blowing, the temperature outside just so, not too hot but not too cool, and the inhabitants of said castle were, for the most part, outside enjoying a nice Saturday by the lake or walking around Hogsmeade. All except for two, that is.  
  
"Say, Potter," drawled one bored Draco Malfoy to one equally, if not more, bored Harry Potter. "Hypothetically, what would you say if, say, I, now remember, this is all one hundred percent hypothetical--  
  
"Just spit it out, Malfoy, so I can stop listening to your voice," drawled back aforementioned Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, and I think I do--"  
  
"You have got to start getting to the point, Malfoy. You know... the thing that you're trying to say? The main message? The theme?"  
  
"Yes, Potter, I know what a point is, though I'm not quite sure if you know what being polite means."  
  
At this, Harry snorted quite unheroically. "This is Malfoy lecturing me on politeness? What is this, the end of the world already? Sorry, didn't get the memo."  
  
"Ah, yes, and it is also because of me that we're stuck here together?" Draco gestured to their surroundings, which were, more or less, quite drab. It was a little-used classroom tucked away somewhere in the great tapestry of rooms that made up Hogwarts, and it is rumoured that not even the Marauders knew of this room. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, the two solitary desks in the room were gray, and even their skin seemed to be turning gray to match their surroundings.  
  
"Of course, Malfoy. Don't you know that everything bad that happens is because of you?" Harry answered quite exasperatedly, though it can be argued as to why he was so exasperated.  
  
Draco blinked slowly. "Why... Potter. You think this is bad?"  
  
Harry snorted again. "Let me think. It's Saturday. I could be with Ron and Hermione. I could be in Hogsmeade having fun. I could be on a date. I could be practicing Quidditch, speaking of which I'm so going to wipe the stadium with your arse on Wednesday. I could be doing a number of other fun, entertaining things--"  
  
"Such as snogging Hermoine?" Draco snickered.  
  
"--a number of other fun, entertaining things," Harry continued doggedly, though now sporting a not-quite-gray blush. "But what am I doing? I'm sitting in this godforsaken little classroom with YOU."  
  
Draco blinked again, slowly. He twisted around in his chair so that he was mere centimeters away from Harry's face, who was feeling quite freaked out by now. Slowly, he enunciated, "You. Don't. Like. Being. With. Me."  
  
Harry leaned in so they were almost kissing and said equally slowly, "No. I. Don't."  
  
Draco sat jerkily, his eyes blazing, and pointed an accusatory finger in Harry's face. "Do you have any idea of the number of people that would do anything to be in your position right now? Did you know that I have exactly 205 female admirers and 45 male ones? Do you know that statistically I have over three fourths of Hogwarts chasing me? DID YOU KNOW THAT?"  
  
Taken aback, Harry leaned away and replied dryly, "Well, now I do. Yeesh, you keep count of this kind of stuff?"  
  
On a roll, Draco continued, "Do you know why they're all after me, all 250 of them? Because of this!" He patted his butt. "Do you see this?!" He jabbed at his butt. "See it?!" He gave it a pinch. Then another, just for good measure. "The firmness! The roundness! The perfection!"  
  
Staring, Harry said, "Umm. Yeah. It's your butt. So?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! THIS is the famous DRACO MALFOY ASS and you just say SO?! My GOD, Potter, I've always thought you were kind of dim, but this is just ridiculous!"  
  
"My GOD, Malfoy, I've always thought you were conceited, but this is just ridiculous!" Harry said in a falsetto voice, "Oh, look at my cute little butt! Here! Let me pinch it for you! See the firmness of it? See it?"  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco stared at Harry with... pity? "You just don't get it, do you, Potter? You just don't get it..." He heaved a heartfelt sigh, as if it came from the depths of his soul. "You just don't get it..."  
  
Harry stared on in apprehension. "Whatever it is you're thinking, Malfoy, my answer is NO."  
  
"You just don't get it..."  
  
"No, I don't. I don't ever want to get it, either, okay?" He began backing away slowly as Draco's eyes began taking on a malicious glint.  
  
"You don't get it..." He began advancing towards as very frightened Harry. Harry backed away. Draco followed him. Harry backed away some more. Draco followed some more. Five minutes later, Harry was out of backing away space and Draco was still advancing slowly. "You just don't get it..."  
  
Harry gulped. He was in a corner, trapped. Draco was in front of him. This was definitely not good.  
  
"I'll just make you get it, then," announced Draco in a low, was it... sultry?, whisper. "I'll make you get it."  
  
"Umm... no thanks?"  
  
"Now... how shall I go about doing this? How?" Draco put up his arms to either side of Harry's head and pressed still closer to him. "I wouldn't want to escaping now," explained Draco, breathing into Harry's ear; they were so close.  
  
"Oh, yes. I've got it now," chuckled Draco.  
  
A strangled sound emitted from Harry's throat.  
  
Draco smiled. Draco smirked. Draco's pearly white teeth gleamed.  
  
Harry paled. Harry squirmed (which was very interesting, given their close positions). Harry sweated.  
  
"Touch my butt."  
=snip=  
  
=snip=  
"Now, see, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco asked, triumphant.  
  
Harry, still heaving great gasps of air, choked out, "Beyond words, Malfoy, beyond words."  
  
Draco smiled. "Of course it was, Potter."  
  
A couple of seconds elapsed in which Harry tried unsuccessfully to regain his composure and Draco wondered how to tactfully ask what Harry thought of his butt.  
  
A couple more seconds elapsed in which Harry thought of Draco's firm ass and Draco tried not to gloat as Harry stared at his arse.  
  
More moments.  
  
Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Malfoy."  
  
"Potter."  
  
Even more moments.  
  
"Can I touch your ass again?"  
  
Draco's grin almost split his face.  
  
"I knew you'd see the light, Potter," he said and stuck out his butt.  
  
Harry moved forward, and, tentatively, placed his fingertips lightly on Draco's leatherclad behind. Still tentatively, he lowered his hand so his entire palm was in contact with the soft, black leather. Obviously deciding he liked what he was feeling, he moved his fingertips around a bit. Then a bit more. And a bit more. Before he knew it, he was pinching, teasing, grasping, whatever, Draco like no other.  
  
Draco was gloating.  
  
More of this nonsense continued for a time.  
  
"Umm... Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy?"  
  
"I think this has officially evolved from 'touching my butt' to 'groping my ass'."  
=snip=  
  
=snip=  
Professor McGonagall, having enjoyed a nice, relaxing day outdoors doing various little activities, was content and happy. Then she realized that the sun was in the west and it was not as bright as it was just a few minutes ago. Feeling the happy mood dissipate, she realized that she had to get back to the castle, and to the two students serving detention in the castle.  
  
Sighing, she picked herself off the lawn in front of the lake, where she was watching the Giant Squid, and mentally prepared herself for the wrecked classroom (it is amazing what two angry teens can do to an empty [almost] classroom), red faces, and verbal insults. As she walked down the hall, she expected at any moment to hear their shouts resounding in the hallway. When she got closer and in fact did not hear any such thing, she began to think her hearing was going in her old age. When she was in front of the classroom and did not hear anything, she thought they had somehow killed each other off and was just about to get the Headmaster here when she thought she heard the most peculiar noise. Was that... moaning she was hearing?  
  
She cocked her ear to the door and listened some more. Yes, definitely moaning. Is this the right classroom? Yes, it was. Did I put the right people in there? Yes, I did. Puzzled, she listened some more. More moaning. Male voices. Yes, it was Potter and Malfoy, all right.  
  
Confuzzled greatly, she finally decided to open the door and almost fainted when she saw them.  
  
"Why, hello, Professor," greeted Draco quite pleasantly. Harry echoed his greeting, in a normal voice, not caring to remove his hand from where it was happily positioned.  
  
"Would you like to touch my butt?"  
=snip=

Review, please!


End file.
